


suddenly, i see you

by sofsomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90s setting, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Fluff, Inspired by 5 Centimeters Per Second (2007), M/M, Nostalgia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, obliviously in love with each other, they're dense because they're babies, they’re really soft for each other, written letters and unspoken words by chenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofsomi/pseuds/sofsomi
Summary: dear chenle,it’s been a while, huh? summer’s pretty hot around here, but i guess it’s not that different from wando. yeoseodo’s really small, but i don’t mind. even if i was opposed of the idea of moving, i guess i ended up liking it here. the last time we were together was at our elementary school graduation. it’s already been two years since then.say, chenle, do you still remember me?or, that one time where chenle spontaneously bought a ticket to meet his best friend, who lives on an island 24 miles away from him.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	suddenly, i see you

**Author's Note:**

> previously titled, "sino ang mag-aakalang mahal kita?"

_Dear Chenle,_

_It’s been a while, huh? Summer’s pretty hot around here, but I guess it’s not that different from Wando. Yeoseodo’s really small, but I don’t mind. Even if I was opposed of the idea of moving, I guess I ended up liking it here. The last time we were together was at our elementary school graduation. It’s already been two years since then._

_Say, Chenle, do you still remember me?_

Chenle reads the letter and he can’t shake the feeling of glee and melancholy muddled together.

 _Park Jisung, of course I still remember you,_ Chenle thinks as he mulls over what he’ll write as a reply for Jisung. He chuckles at his friend’s scribbling, how his little drawings at the side made him beam fondly.

* * *

_Dear Chenle,_

_Thanks for replying, it made me happy. It’s already well into autumn and the leaves started to turn into different colors. Red, orange, yellow – I think autumn is my favorite season, next to spring, of course! I had to pull out a sweater the day before yesterday for the first time this year._ _I’m actually writing this letter on the train because soccer practice has been starting really early lately. I had my hair cut the other day. It’s so short than the last time you saw me, so you probably won’t even recognize me. I bet you’re changing little by little too, Chenle._

Chenle reads his letter, but he stops as he realizes that though they’re used to being far apart, the 247 miles distance will hit differently in the future.

He mulls over what to say, ponders what to talk about, wondering how much Jisung had changed and wonders if they’ll ever get to meet.

* * *

_Dear Chenle,_

_Have you been doing well during these cold days? It already snowed a number of times here. Every time it does, I wrap myself in layers of clothes when I go to school. Even though I moved away, I still look at Wando’s weather forecast out of habit._

Chenle pants and he’s sweating profusely so he walks to the sink and cools his head with water. It has been a while since he played basketball and every time, he feels incredibly elated. He twists the tap for the water to stop flowing as he sits next to Minhyung, one of upperclassmen basketball players that he respects.

“Hey, hyung.” He whispers, completely out of breath.

“What is it, Chenle?” Minhyung replies, as he wipes his sweat with the use of his sleeve.

“Have you ever been to Yeoseodo?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“I wonder how you get there…” His voice trails off as he sighs deeply.

Minhyung shrugs, exhaustion flooding over him. “No clue. Maybe a ferry?”

Chenle hums dejectedly, “It’s a long way.”

* * *

_Dear Chenle,_

_I was surprised to hear that you’re the one transferring this time. We both got used to transferring schools when we were little. But still, Seoul. That’s far away, isn’t it? It’s no longer a distance where I can just jump on a ferry boat and see you whenever I want. So, I guess that makes me feel a little lonely. I hope you’ll be okay, Chenle._

Whenever it’s Chenle’s turn to write to Jisung, he feels as though he always runs out of words. Out of the two, Jisung’s the talkative one while it would take Chenle days for him to write back. Jisung understands this – he really doesn’t mind the wait but it always bother the latter. And, now Chenle knows that they’ll be farther apart, he doesn’t know what to say.

But, he knows what to do.

So one day, after school, Chenle directly went to the Wando Linear Terminal and bought a ticket – a ferry boat to Yeoseodo. After doing so, he asked his parents for permission. After all, they knew how it would be difficult for the two to meet again once they’d move to Seoul. So, they let him. He’d be able to stay for a whole weekend, and they’ve already sent a letter to Jisung’s parents in Yeoseodo, informing them of their sons' meeting.

For the first time in a long time, Chenle is ecstatic.

* * *

_Dear Chenle,_

_I’m glad that we’ll see each other on March 4 th. It’ll be three years since we last met, won’t it? For some reason, I feel kind of nervous. The sea is close to my house. It’d be nice to swim with you again, kind of like old times! Although, I hope the water won’t be too cold by then. I’m really hoping spring will come with you that day. I’m glad you’re coming all the way from Wando to me. But it’s a long trip, so be careful. I’ll be waiting for you in the terminal’s waiting lounge at 7:00 that night. _

Classes ended and Chenle makes a beeline from his school to his house, as he haphazardly chucks his backpack full of clothes in his dad’s car. His father promised he’d see Chenle off, and so he did. He drops Chenle off to the terminal and tells him to be careful because apparently, even if spring is approaching – it’s been raining the whole day.

“The forecast said the rain is supposed to turn to snow by tonight. So, I hope you’ll travel safely. Expect delays, Lele. But I do hope you’ll arrive as soon as possible.” Chenle’s father gives him one last embrace, “Say hi to Jisung for us, okay?”

The fifteen-year-old boy chuckles, can’t hide the excitement in his heart, “I will dad, thanks.” His father slowly walks back to his car and waves good-bye, driving away back to their place.

Before Chenle walks inside the terminal, his eyes widen in bewilderment. So, it’s true. The rain turns into snow. He’s afraid of this. But he takes in a deep breath and hopes for the best. He sits in the waiting lounge and prays for the snow to go away, and prays for calmer seas. While he prays, he lets his mind drift off to simpler days when he spent time with Jisung.

Chenle remembers sunny days in the beach, where they got to run wildly and freely as they imagined themselves like the protagonists in their books. Strong and adventurous, seeking for long lost treasure in the sand. Then, they would swim and Jisung was too afraid at first because he didn’t know how, but he trusted Chenle and he taught Jisung some basics.

The boy taught him how to float and he made sure to hold onto Jisung’s body, as the latter would try to float with all his might. After learning, he was able to float successfully and because of that, he became better and even had the guts to challenge Chenle in a friendly swim race. Obviously, Chenle was winning but he saw how much Jisung was trying, so he slowed down and Jisung won the race in the end. His best friend wore the widest smile.

Chenle opens his eyes and sees a television propped at the corner, only to find the news talk about the snow and the untamed sea. He looks at his watch and it reads, _6:17PM._

Of course, there would be delays, of course.

* * *

So, he waits.

He waits as he decides to recall memories to pass the time- to forget about the raging weather, and the loud drumming of his heart.

Chenle remembers that not everything was kind and peachy for the both of them. He remembers the time when his classmates had teased them endlessly because they were so close. He can see the image of how upset Jisung looked in his head. The younger boy stared at the board that had a giant _Chenle and Jisung_ written and poorly drawn hearts and flowers surrounded it. Chenle recalls how angry he was the second he saw how troubled Jisung looked, not knowing what to do or what to say. So, he went inside their classroom, erased the board as he took Jisung’s hand in his. They ran outside– knowing quite well that their classmates' teasing didn’t mean anything, since they knew nothing about them.

Other than this, both boys thought they’d end up going to the same middle school and stay together as they were from that point on. But, the universe had different plans for them.

Chenle checks his watch again and it reads, _7:45PM._

He can’t make it. But he has to try. There are delays, but the announcer said that once the sea calms down, all boats will be operational. But because of everything else, he wonders if he should just go back home and send a letter to Jisung, tell him how he’s sorry and that they can meet some other time. Maybe in the distant future.

He closes his eyes in distress and his heart enclosed with worry.

* * *

_“Due to the weather, we would like to apologize to everyone for the delays. Those passengers who are on their way to Yeoseodo, please make your way –“_

Chenle’s ears perk at the sound of his destination, so he stands up and makes his way to the ferry boat. He checks his watch and it reads, _8:55PM._

Jisung can still wait. He hopes that the boy can wait for him.

He can remember when their families would go out and have picnics out in the field of grass. They would talk nonstop about their favorite books, or their favorite basketball and soccer players. On days when they’d be out on a picnic, Chenle would sometimes bring a basketball and Jisung would bring a soccer ball; both boys would try to teach the other of the sport. But they’d end up laughing at the other’s amusing attempts. Because of the silly game they played, they’d fall down and watch the clouds until they’d fall asleep and their parents would carry them back to their cars.

He can see the image of the days when it would rain and both of them would be stuck indoors. But, the fun never stopped there. Chenle smiles to himself as he remembers how he would play the piano to practice. Jisung would always gaze at him in awe, his eyes would sparkle with pride and astonishment. Every time he’d finish a piece, Jisung would clap his hands for Chenle without fail and the boy would have this effect on him, that would make him feel sheepish.

Chenle often wonders why he would go to great heights just to meet his best friend that he hadn't had the chance to meet after three years. He wonders if he's supposed to feel this way towards a friend. Hands sweating crazily and heartbeat drumming obnoxiously. The boy wonders if his feelings are normal- if it's normal to spontaneously go to a terminal and purchase a ticket to an island 24 miles away without asking for his parents' permission beforehand.

Is it? Chenle does not know the answer to that. But, he does know; that at the end of the day, he'll see Jisung again. That alone calms all the ruthless and chaotic thoughts in his mind.

The fifteen-year old opens his eyes and finds himself inside the ferry boat, where most of the passengers were asleep out of exhaustion.

He can’t sleep. He’s too jittery.

The boy is scared that Jisung must’ve left the waiting lounge. He’s frightened that he might not see anyone there, and he’d end up sleeping in the waiting lounge, just enough time for him to wake up and ride the first ferry back home. But, Chenle has faith in Jisung. He hopes that the boy doesn’t leave him.

Since he can’t sleep, Chenle stands up and leaves the comfort and warmth of the room as he steps outside, the snow had finally calm down; he watches the white snow lighten the dark sky and the pitch-black sea. Thankfully, the seas are far calmer than he last saw from the news. He’s glad and as a snowflake lands on top of his nose, Chenle knows that everything will fall into place.

He checks his watch and it reads, _10:03PM._

* * *

The ferry boat arrive at exactly 11:10PM and Chenle practically dashes his way to the terminal’s waiting lounge. He’s afraid, he’s afraid but at the same time, he’s ridiculously ecstatic.

The second he arrives at the waiting lounge, he gasps quietly.

It’s Jisung. It really _is_ him.

“Ji.” He says breathlessly.

Jisung is sitting there, right in front of the fireplace, with a soft smile on his face.

The boy was right, he does look different. His jet black hair’s shorter and the moment he stands up, he’s far taller than Chenle, which hurt his pride a little but, funnily enough, he's over the moon.

“Well, it’s about time.” Jisung teases Chenle and the boy laughs.

After a long time, they’re finally together.

* * *

Chenle looks different. His hair’s a lot fluffier than before and he looks pretty, his dark hair and his pale complexion made him look so pretty, Jisung can feel himself blushing as Chenle makes his way towards him.

He stands up, hoping to do the handshake they created but instead, Chenle gathers him in an embrace.

Jisung had been waiting for hours. He was losing hope. But, he understood. He understood how much the world was against them. Well, not literally. The weather was against them as it snowed without fail, but not the world. After all, they did end up meeting each other.

Maybe the world isn’t harsh after all.

Chenle’s warm and Jisung melts in his arms, completely euphoric that even when his parents called to check up on him, he stayed to wait for his best friend.

The latter pulls away, a permanent smile plastered on his face. “You’re right, Jisung. You do look different.” He says, his face is flushed due to the snow.

Jisung giggles as he tries to pose coolly, “You mean I’m more handsome the last time you saw me, huh?”

Without missing a beat, Chenle softly punches his stomach as he rolled his eyes in the process, “Well, aren’t you cocky, Park?”

Jisung shrugs, “Well, you look really pretty, Chenle.” He stops dead in his tracks. He actually opened his big mouth and told Chenle that he’s _pretty_. He actually did that.

Chenle's face reddens in an instant, “Th-thanks, I guess?”

They are a little awkward. Granted, they have been apart for three years and only communicated recently through letters but the silence – it’s familiar and they don’t mind.

“Anyway, I brought food, for us.” Jisung exclaims a little too loudly, even surprising the janitor mopping the floors.

“Please tell me your mom cooked it. I will combust if you were the one –“ Chenle gasps dramatically, as he hides his face in pretend terror. Jisung laughs, his slightly deep voice echoing in the waiting lounge (he kind of thinks that Jisung is pretty when he laughs).

“You know I’m not allowed in the kitchen. Not after the stunt I pulled with the cookies.”

“Maybe before I leave, I'd teach you how to cook? My mom taught me this Chinese recipe and it's to die for!"

"That sounds like a plan!" Jisung giggles as he opens the lunch box that his mom had prepared for them.

And they stayed there. They stayed inside the terminal, eating happily and catching up as if they hadn't been sending letters back and forth. Jisung spoke of the many activities they’ll do on the island, hoping that the snow will finally go away in the morning and spring will come during Chenle’s brief stay. They chattered enthusiastically, until Jisung’s parents arrived to pick them up.

Even when they arrived Jisung’s house, and under the covers- they talked, giggled, frowned and sighed.

Safe in each other’s presence, they fell asleep holding each other's hands and the glow-in-the-dark stars all around Jisung's room shone for them.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've actually written this back in may but i wasn't able to post it because i wanted renmin to have the 5cm per second au kinda but, it turned out really strange so thankfully, this is still in my drafts! :-D i had a fun time writing this and i love seeing chenji as the kids they are and feeling awkward with the feelings that they have for each other, unknowing that it's actually love or sum :0 hehe
> 
> anyway, the letters were heavily influenced by 5cm per second part 1! i made sure to change it up so it would be cohesive with the story. then, instead of traveling using trains, chenle travels by the use of a ferry boat! other than that, the title came from a song called "venus" by sleeping at last, give it a listen!
> 
> i'd also like to say that i'm praying for all of my filo readers and oomfs. i'm rly praying for the fate of our country held by murderers and thieves called "philippine govt". let's continue to educate ourselves regarding the recently signed law and continue to work hard for our the people's freedom. it's crazy to think our govt thought it's important to prioritize silencing us rather than the health of our countrymen. filo oomfs and readers, don't worry, we still have a chance to change this. let's not be consumed by worry and fright - let's hold each other's hands and fight for our country.
> 
> to my intl readers, please help us by educating yourselves as well! we're being eaten by fascists and it's frightening. please read on [here](http://junkterrorbill.carrd.co) and [here!](http://parasapinas.carrd.co)
> 
> stay safe and take care.  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/haechios) | [carrd](http://dream-run.carrd.co)


End file.
